Neverending
by hoshisukabiru
Summary: Some things may stop, and the rest just simply go on. One of those things is Kaijou's basketball team,and their story is never going to end.


**A/N: OMG How original of me (Sarcasm intended). This story is sort of garbage, but it'd be a waste if I don't post it. Ugh. Oh well, here comes;**

* * *

 _It was already that time of the year._

 _The seniors were retiring._

"Hey, Captain," Kise demanded his senior's attention. Said senior, Kasamatsu Yukio, ignored the younger boy deliberately. His navy blue eyes were glued on the notes he was revising. He didn't even bother to nod or signal anything equivalent to acknowledgement of Kise's call. Kasamatsu simply read the textbook he considered to be more crucial than hearing more of Kise's nonsense.

When Kise didn't receive any response, he called the older-by-only-two-years boy repeatedly like a senile parrot.

"Captaincaptaincaptaincaptaincaptaincap—"

THWACK!

"Shut up you little shit it's annoying as hell!"

Kise rubbed his head to ease the pain. Of course he would get hit, what was he expecting? His head was always the target of Kasamatsu's anger.

On the bright side, at least he had kasamatsu's full attention now.

"What!?" Kasamatsu gritted his teeth, obviously irritated by the pause. He was going to have his entrance exam soon for God's sake, but due to an annoying, pestering first year, he had to put his textbook on a short halt. His head was already a dizzying spiral anyway. He could at least put up and entertain a whiny junior for a few minutes…

But, this is Kise Ryouta we are talking about: a top-tier model, _okay_ in his studies (*cough* better than Kagami and Aomine *cough*), constantly flocked by girls, ex-member of Generation of Miracles, ace of Kaijo—indeed he had everything, but the trait that was mostly unbeknownst (except for a few close ones) was; he was one hell of an ANNOYING guy.

"We can't play basketball together again huh…" Kise stated, spinning a basketball with his index finger.

That pricked a nerve in Kasamatsu's vessel. He closed his book because he was expecting something important, but what did he get? Damn. Damn Kise and his long eyelashes.

THWACK!

He punched Kise on the same spot as before, but this time, extra force was added to intensify the pain. Kise yelped, biting his tongue in the process so that he wouldn't curse infront of the hot-headed senior out of respect. Past experience had led him to act like a proper person; an exemplary underclassman. The art of endurance had kept him safe ever since he first joined the basketball club.

The large thwack could be heard from a few metres away for that sound had woken up Moriyama from his deep slumber. Moriyama groaned from the sudden, loud obstruction, but still resumed his sleep anyway.

"Of course not idiot. We third years are only retiring from the team. Not freaking basketball. If you want, we can always play each other anytime, after my exam that is." Kasamatsu grumbled, resuming his studies. His tone was harsh, but Kise knew his senior better. His mood was sour not because of Kise's dilemma, but rather; he just didn't want to lose to Moriyama again after failing the exam once. Lately, he was studying non-stop that he was a little bit stressed. The crease on his brows as he was attempting to focus on his studies proved all his hard work.

"Captain…" Kise was undoubtedly touched by Kasamatsu's words.

" _Not anymore_ ," he hit Kise again, but nevertheless, the tough smile on his face was so radiant that Kise couldn't help but feel happy inside, regardless of the physical pain inflicted upon him uncountable times. "Besides we're not in court. Address me like you always do."

"Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Now shut up. Go bother Moriyama."

"Hey, senpai…"

"What!?"

"Kasamatsucchi-senpai…"

"Say that again and I swear to God I'll tear your blonde model hair." Kasamatsu threatened viciously. He knew Kise added the suffix –cchi to someone he acknowledged, but he refused to be called in such manner. It was enough that he was already addressed as senpai. The first time Kise called him 'Kasamatsucchi', the blonde boy _almost_ died.

Kise gulped, but when he realized Kasamatsu wasn't _that_ serious, he laughed. Seriously, it was hard to differentiate whether Kasamatsu was being serious or not since he always had that angry tone in his voice. "Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu grunted. He continued reading the textbook in silence.

After a few moments of mindless basketball spinning, Kise got up and grabbed his book bag. "By the way, senpai," he flashed his _bishounen_ smile. "Good luck for your exams."

"Thanks. Now, go away." Kasamatsu shooed him away quite rudely.

"So cruel." Kise mumbled under his breath in a voice so soft it would be impossible for Kasamatsu to grasp it. "And, for you too, Moriyama-senpai!" He also didn't forget to wish the pitiful handsome guy for the best.

Moriyama clicked his tongue in irritation, swiping his hair to one side to look at Kaijou's ace directly in the face. His expression was cold and full of animosity. It was as if the gaze alone could bore holes into Kise's physicality and mentality. That was just how scary Moriyama was right now, like a carnivore ravenously hungry for a feast. Kise found himself intimidated and perturbed by the sullen eyes. He never saw Moriyama being so pissed. He wondered why…

Did he do something wrong? Didn't he just wish him luck? Was that bad?!

"Damn it Kise. I just had a wonderful dream about F-cup college girls!" Moriyama cried in disappointment after being woken up for the second time.

THWACK!

This time, the punch wasn't for Kise.

"Just how the hell did you get accepted into that fucking uni!?" Kasamatsu bellowed in dissatisfaction.

~END~

* * *

 **This is unrelated, but Kasamatsu-talking-to-boys and Kasamatsu-talking-to-girls are like chalk and cheese xD both situations are too different lol. He's a rough guy, but still, he's also nice. That's why I like him. Kaijou never fails to keep me amused with their antics. Their bond is so strong that I think they'll continue seeing each other even after they part ways. How nice is that!**

 **~2Hoshi3~**


End file.
